


I love you, Buck.

by gemnosha



Category: Marvel, SteveBucky - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: 1930's, Closeted, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Captain America, pre-the winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnosha/pseuds/gemnosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's in love with Steve and being in the 1900's and gay was complicated enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deep in stucky trash, I'm unapologetic.

The year is 1935

The year is 1935 and the burdens of the taboo and frowned upon sexuality of Bucky Barnes has eaten him from the inside; And telling your best friend, the angelic open minded asshole that he is, that you are one hundred percent head over heels in love with him was just something that couldn't happen. But here he was. His back crunched up against the wall of their apartment and several empty bottles of liquor rolling around the room with Bucky's inhibitions. 

"Buck, you're drunk. You don't mean that," Steve tried to protest wiping his dropped jaw expression from his face and Bucky merely stared him down in disbelief. 

"So, you don't feel the same way," He managed to speak without a slur or a fallen movement, his eyes were purely focused on Steve and Steve alone. "Huh, Stevie?" He pushed further, his lips trembling. 

"Buck, you can't have feelings for me you're with somebody else. It's too much!" Steve tried to retaliate logically but Bucky just stared him down, his brown eyes forming sandbags of heavy weight. It made Steve eerie, watching as Bucky's glare went from tragedy and teary to tasteless disdain. 

"I'm sorry I ever said anything," He spat in response, then tried to pull himself from the ground, "I'm going to bed." The dismissal was cold and Steve rued everything he said. He didn't want to tell Bucky how he truly felt - they'd been best friends for years, he couldn't diminish that because Bucky was intoxicated with unexplored ideas. But he couldn't let Bucky rest with the rage in his heart that floated now. He followed him to the bedroom, pinching his fingers together anxiously. 

"Buck," He tried to call out but the restless hunk of frustration didn't acknowledge him, and Steve watched as he collapsed carelessly on to the queen size bed they shared. "Buck!" He called out again, demand in his voice. 

"What?" Bucky shouted back, his body shaded with resentment and wrath. It scared Steve; Bucky had never looked at him or addressed him in that way ever before and he hated that he'd done this - lead them into this treacherous moment. Bucky's eyes were shimmering with tears hardly breaking from his lashes, and his cheeks were on fire. Steve flinched at the sight. He wanted to cry, or run, or anything. Anything that could get rid of what was happening and Bucky noticed it; it was pasted on Steve's pearly eyes, his jaw was up straight with pride but his eyes were impossibly unparalleled with the notion. "Just let me be alone, Steve. I can't look at you, it hurts me to look at you," Bucky's tears finally broke, dribbling against his lips as he tripped on the words. His whimpering breaths were all that was left afterward, watching as Steve hesitated to do anything. 

"A man once told me that I was too dumb to run away from a fight," He spoke finally, his eyes still holding melancholy by its reach, "I'm not running from this one." Bucky's heart clapped against his lungs, aching at how Steve recited one of their best moments together. 

"Steve, please," He protested. 

"I won't run from a fight that started because I couldn't tell the same man that I wanted him, too." His heart stopped and his lungs shrunk several sizes as he watched Steve's jaw drop down from its pedestal. Bucky couldn't move from where he was or flinch, or just simply help Steve understand what he was thinking, so he watched him; watched as the scrawny boy stepped closer to him, his hands shaking at his sides. His body sunk onto the bed Bucky was sprawled on to. 

"I'm so sorry, Buck," Steve winced, his mouth dry with anticipation and anxiety. He shuddered slightly when Bucky's hand appeared on his thighs, and his other on his warm, softly sculpted cheeks. 

"Do not fuck me with me because I am going to kiss you whether you want me to or not," Bucky exclaimed, a slight smirk in his tone but his intentions stale and serious. Steve giggled at his statement, pressing his shaking hands down against Bucky's legs. 

"Do it." 

Their lips shot together in a hasty and deserving kiss. There was a concoction of salt from their tears and whisky drowning Steve away. Steve's teeth clattered against Bucky's in the imbalanced shift before Bucky pulled at him to come closer and his tongue curled into Steve's predatorily - he moaned, grunted and purred in Bucky's mouth, inspiring Bucky to continue. And he did for a good five minutes before their five o'clock alarm went off abruptly forcing them to shake each other off. 

"How are we going to do this?" was the first thing Steve asked when Bucky jolted to rid of the buzzing. He was unsure what to make of what just happened; their kiss; and of how their feelings were so undeniable at this point - Bucky was just as confused. 

"I don't know, but, like, I said before," He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks stained with dried tears and his throat aching from the burning, "I'll follow till the end of the line, okay." 

Steve let the words soak into his skin, thinking, "I love you, Buck." 

"I love you, too."


End file.
